


Intimità Silenziata

by ERS220



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Library Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Second Time, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: They say the first time is a magical experience, but what about the second time?





	Intimità Silenziata

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some porn of my Soul Calibur OC and Dampierre.

Although a few days passed since Lord Dampierre and Eli Beth had laid with each other, there was a thick tension within the air between the two. It had been spontaneous and passionate, and Le Bello took her maidenhood within the process. It intensified the girl’s infatuation with him by tenfold, but nevertheless, they didn’t dare speak of it. Life seemed to continue as normal as they went back to their daily routines, trying their hardest to ignore the warm air felt between them when they crossed ways. Today was no different. Eli was going about her business cleaning around Dampierre & Co’s headquarters when she approached Le Bello’s study. It was quite late at night, and she was certain he was inside, so she knocked on the door gently. “Come in,” rang his voice from within.

She opened the door, avoiding his gaze by focusing on the floor beneath her, trying her very best to focus solely on her work. Although he said nothing, she could feel his eyes piercing through her as she began to dust and rearrange the many books upon his shelves. Only minutes had passed, but it felt like hours. The tension was reaching its breaking point, and both of them knew it. Finally, it broke. The girl froze in place as she heard Dampierre stand up from his desk and begin to walk towards her. She didn’t dare turn around. Without a warning, he approached her from the side and wrapped his arms around her waist, she feeling something stiff against her thigh. She went to speak, but he pulled her closer to whisper into her ear.  
“I can’t stop thinking of you,” he began, his voice quiet and breathy. “Every time I see you, something inside me grows hot, and my mind races. Oh, but Le Bello hasn’t forgotten how you feel. I know you feel the same. I can feel the heat when you walk by, your little face growing so red when I look at you. And at night, I hear your moans as you indulge in sin, pleasing yourself to stave off your urges. Tell me, do you think of me when you touch yourself?” he smirked before digging his face into her neck, beginning to kiss and suckle upon the tender flesh. Eli felt as if her face was on fire. This was happening so quickly, but Dampierre was right on all accounts. She craved him, and couldn’t resist his touch for a moment longer. He pulled away from her neck and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue within her mouth to dance along with hers. 

The only sound in the room seemed to be the occasional smacking of their lips. They kissed with intensity, but eventually Eli pulled herself away to catch her breath, a light trail of spit flowing between the two. The man took this opportunity to begin caressing her breasts, she moaning quietly at the sudden touch. She returned his touch with her own, trailing her hand down his lithe body until she found his erection. Although covered by fabric of his suit, she was able to trace her fingertips along an intensely engorged vein. He jolted, sucking a bit of air between his teeth, but allowed her to continue as he then pulled her apron down, exposing her breasts to the chill air before pulling and rubbing her sensitive pink nipples. They continued to tease each other for quite a bit. After some time passed, Dampierre slid a hand underneath the apron and cupped her within his hand, it instantly being covered by a warm slick liquid that had soaked through her panties. He rubbed and teased her as he used his other hand to pull out his cock. Eli twitched and shook as his fingers pressed against her swollen clit. Without thinking, she moved her hand back to his penis so she could please him as well. She traced her fingers up and down the shaft once again before stroking it for him. They had craved each others touch for days upon days, and this mutual masturbation was only the beginning. Dampierre soon moved her hand away and pushed her closer to the book shelf so that her back was pressed against it. He lifted her apron with one hand and moved her soaked panties away from her slit with the other before beginning to rub his length against it. 

“...Dampierre, please...” the girl stuttered. Le Bello smirked smugly. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing her beg for his cock, so he continued to tease her until she couldn’t handle it anymore. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him close, allowing him to slide inside her wetness with relative ease. She froze completely as she was filled with ecstasy. Although he had only just entered, it was enough to cause her to have an intense orgasm. Her inner walls throbbed around his shaft as she came and covered his cock with a thick white liquid, each thrust causing more and more of it to spill out, to the point it began to drip upon the wooden floor. Dampierre fucked her as hard as his body would allow him, for he was determined to make her cum once more. They rocked against each other’s bodies feverishly as the pleasure rushed throughout their bodies and caused them to shiver. Eli once again came, tightening against him as he achieved his own orgasm, pulling out of her before thick streaks of semen shot out of the man and landed on the ground beneath them. Time felt like it slowed as they looked at each other, sweating and catching their breath. The tension had finally dissipated from the air, and it was truly the beginning of a sinful relationship between the con and the maiden.


End file.
